Strip Basketball
by soGaga
Summary: What does a few of the Degrassi kids do when they're bored?  Play strip basketball, of course!  Boys VS Girls, and who's gonna win?  And who is going to catch them?  Better than summary! Slight Eli/Clare and Drew/Alli  Oneshot.


Hello everyone! Had this idea for a while now, it's a fun game actually, I played it with some friends over the summer. Let's just say, the girls won. This is how we played it. Please review!

Conner, Dave and Wesley stood in the basketball court, right outside of Degrassi Community School.

It was Friday, after school. It was now 5 o'clock.

"This is so boring," Dave stated, throwing the basketball in the hoop.

"What should we do about it?" Wesley asked.

"We should call some people, see if they wanna come play." Conner suggested.

Dave pulled out his phone.

"Alli and Clare?" he asked. Wesley nodded.

Dave hit the dial button on his phone.

"Hey Alli, are you with Clare?" he paused, "Oh, cool. Wanna come play basketball with us? Were bored." another pause, "Please?… Drew will be here!" Dave promised, and hung up the phone.

"They're on the way!" he announced.

"Invite Drew, Adam, and Eli." Conner told him.

After a few phone calls, Alli, Clare, Jenna, the Torres brothers, and Eli were all on their way.

"Guys?" Wesley asked. Conner and Dave looked at them.

"I have to go home, my mom needs me to help her make dinner! Bye!" Wesley left, and Dave sighed.

Alli and Clare were the first to show up.

"Where's Drew?" Alli asked, looking around.

"On his way." Conner answered.

Eli pulled into the parking lot next, and Clare smiled.

"Hey," Clare greeted him, and gave him a small kiss.

Within the next 10 minutes, Drew, and Jenna had arrived.

"Adam couldn't come, he had to go out with our mother. I told her I was sick, and snuck out." Drew informed everyone, and Alli kissed him.

"So," Jenna asked, "What are we playing?"

Dave shrugged.

"I have an idea," Alli spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Strip basketball." she suggested, with a smirk.

"Uh, no thanks," Clare said, with a faint blush.

"C'mon, It'll be fun!" Alli persisted.

"I guess," Clare decided, and Eli smirked.

"So, how do we play?" Conner asked, oblivious.

"We'll have teams, girls versus boys. If the other team makes a shot, they're safe. If you miss the shot, you have to take off something, simple. If the other team makes 2 shots in a row, the each member of the other team has to take something off, but if they don't make it, there team has to strip something. And each member has to take turns shooting." Alli explained, "Pretty simple."

Clare looked down at her outfit. Good thing it was cool outside, and she had some layers of clothing.

The boys stood together, and Jenna and Clare went over to Alli.

"So," Dave said, "What team's going first?"

"Us!" Jenna decided, and took the basketball.

She shot the ball, and made it.

Clare and Alli cheered.

"Clare, go shoot! We need to win this!" Alli commanded, and Clare took the ball from Jenna.

She shot the ball, and it went through the hoop. She smiled, and turned to the boys.

"Loose some clothes, boys." Jenna said, with a smile.

Eli took off his necklace, Conner took off his watch, Dave, his hat, and Drew, his shoe.

Clare tossed the ball to Eli, who made it.

He threw the ball to Drew, who made it as well.

Clare frowned, removing her cross necklace. Jenna pulled off her earrings, and Alli threw her bracelet down.

We're so gonna win!" Dave shouted.

"Don't count on it!" Alli spat, taking the basketball.

She missed.

She took off ring, and placed it into the pile of clothes.

She threw the ball at Dave, who didn't make his shot either.

He kicked off his left shoe.

The ball went back to Clare, who successfully mad the shot again.

Jenna was next, and the ball bounced off the backboard.

"Sorry!" Jenna apologized,

Alli groaned, pulling off one of her heels. Jenna pulled off her headband, and Clare took off her jacket.

The guys went next, making two baskets, earning both of Alli's shoes in the pile, and one of Jenna's and Clare's

The girls went next, making two baskets, Dave took off his other shoe, as did Drew, and Eli and Conner took off one of theirs.

Eli shot next, and missed. His last shoe was added to the pile.

Clare was next, and she missed. Kicking off her other shoe.

Drew took the next shot, and to avoid making the team strip, chucked the ball to the girls.

They risked it, and missed the second shot. Alli took off her jacket, Jenna took off her last shoe, and Clare looked at her clothes. She decided to pull off her abstinence ring, and threw it to the pile.

"So much for Saint Clare!" Alli joked.

Conner missed the shot, and removed his sweatshirt.

The girls made both shots, and looked over at the guys. All were shoeless now. Eli took off his blazer, Drew removed his jacket, and Dave removed his hoodie.

"That's right," Alli mumbled, glaring at the boys.

Dave missed his next shot, and threw off his shirt, leaving him with an undershirt, socks, and jeans.

The girls made one shot, but to their disadvantage, missed the next.

Clare slid off her leggings, underneath her skirt, leaving her legs cold.

"We need to get better." Clare told the girls, "Now!"

Alli took off her belt, and Jenna removed her sock.

Drew made his shot, and threw the ball to Clare.

She missed and took off her shirt, leaving her only in a camisole, and skirt. She wrapped her arms around her cold body.

Eli went next, making the shot, then giving it to Conner, who missed.

The guys each took off a sock.

Both baskets were made by the girls, leaving the boy's sockless.

Drew missed the basket, and he took off his flannel shirt.

Jenna went next, making it, then throwing the ball to Alli. She made the basket, and all three girls looked at the boys.

Conner took off his jeans, leaving him in a shirt and boxers, Eli took off his shirt, leaving his bare chest to the public eye. Drew took off his shirt as well.

Dave's phone rang.

"I got to go, bye guys!" he told the group, getting the discarded clothing off the ground, and walking away.

"Like what you see, Edwards?" Eli asked, and Clare rolled her eyes.

Conner made the next shot, and the girls made two baskets.

Conner took off his shirt, as Eli and Drew kicked out of their jeans.

"Can't go much further, now can we?" Drew asked, looking at Alli, who was red.

"I think we can." Alli challenged.

Eli and Drew both made their shots, and Alli, Jenna, and Clare looked at each other.

Jenna pulled off her jeans, thanking god her shirt was long, Alli ditched her leggings, and everyone stared at Clare, who was debating what to take off.

"Sorry Clare," Eli said, "but it's part of the game."

She decided on her cami, and pulled it over her head, then crossing her arms over her chest, her face pink.

Jenna was just about to shoot, until a loud voice interrupted.

"What's going on over here?" everyone turned, looking at the speaker.

Mr. Simpson.

Clare took Eli's blazer from the pile, it being the closest thing in her reach, and wrapped it around herself. The boys were frozen, only clad in boxer shorts.

"Are you guys, playing a stripping game?" the principal asked, and everyone scurried to get dressed. Clare remained in Eli's blazer, and slid on her flats, ring, and necklace, grabbing her leggings, shirt and jacket.

The guys slid into their jeans, and pulled on their shirts. Jenna pulled on her jeans, and Alli jumped into her heels and put on her jewelry.

Once the pile was gone, Mr. Simpson was standing in front of them.

"You six, detention after school tomorrow, and Conner, you're grounded!" he yelled, pulling Conner away.

Jenna decided to walk home, and Eli walked over to Clare.

"Can I have my blazer?" he asked, and she blushed.

"No." he frowned.

"So," he changed the subject kissing her, "fun game, right?"

"I can't say I didn't like it." she answered.

"Maybe next time, we'll play something, different," he said, suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

Clare playfully hit his arm.

_Maybe, she said to herself. _


End file.
